


Sing Sweet Silent Night

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Singing in the Shower, cuddling in the shower, just warm happy showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi realises what he hears is Nico singing in the shower.





	Sing Sweet Silent Night

The first thing Levi hears when he wakes up is the sound of water running. He immediately thinks that it’s raining again, so he wiggles underneath the duvet and sighs loudly, set on going right back to sleep.

The next sound that flows in the room makes him crack an eye open. It’s muffled by the water, but he can still make out a kind of melody. He opens both eyes and looks around.

Nico’s bedroom is bathed in the moonlight shining in from outside, and Levi’s stuff is covering every piece of furniture he can see. There are mismatched shoes on the floor, colourful shirts in a big pile on the chair in the corner, and his glasses are resting on the bedside table.

Nico swears he doesn’t mind the mess, but before Levi had started leaving things everywhere, his house looked like a model home, nothing out of place. Levi likes to think his messiness is charming.

He squints at the window, and he’s met with the sight of a dark but clear sky. It’s not raining, then.

Levi stretches and spreads his arms to the side. When all he meets are rumpled sheets, he sits up and frowns at the empty space beside him.

He hadn’t noticed Nico getting out of bed. He also hadn’t planned to fall asleep, but plans change. He’d still been recovering from the previous long and tiring day at the hospital, so laying half on top of Nico with the tv quietly playing in the background had given him no other choice.

The melodic sound he’d heard before gets louder for a second, and Levi realises what he hears is Nico singing in the shower.

It’s hard to hear over the sound of the water hitting the floor, but Levi can tell that he has a nice voice. He smiles to himself and gets up, tiptoeing to the en-suite and quietly opening the door.

The room is full of steam, but Levi can see the shape of Nico’s body through it. He sheds his clothes and steps in behind Nico, who has his back turned to him. He jumps and stops singing when he feels Levi’s hands on his waist.

“You can sing,” Levi says, laying his head between Nico’s shoulder blades.

Nico shrugs and keeps humming. Levi rubs his hands through the soap suds on Nico’s stomach and just listens. He really does sound good.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” he wonders out loud.

Nico thinks about it. “I can’t knit.”

Levi playfully smacks him, and Nico turns around. He immediately catches Levi’s lips in a deep kiss, and Levi has trouble breathing for more than one reason.

“Keep singing for me,” Levi whispers, crossing his arms behind Nico’s head.

Nico pulls him closer and kisses him high on his cheekbone. He starts singing again quietly, and Levi closes his eyes.

The hot water is pouring over them both, and Nico’s voice sounds even softer in the steam filled room. Levi has to leave for the night shift in an hour, but this moment is just for them. He finds more reasons to love this man every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have really strong feelings about showers, if you didn't notice! This fic makes me so happy, so I really hope you do too!  
> If you did, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
